


Au delà des étoiles

by Lyndab8



Category: The Lux Series - Jennifer L. Armentrout
Genre: Amitié, Arum - Freeform, F/M, Humour, Luxen, comédie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyndab8/pseuds/Lyndab8
Summary: Une journée normale (à peu près) pour la meilleure amie d'un Alien fluorescent.





	Au delà des étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> Je vous conseille d'avoir lu Lux Saga avant de lire cette Fanfiction car elle contient du spoil.  
> Désolée d'avance pour les fautes et bonne lecture.

La portière de la voiture a claqué bruyamment, j’ai sursauté, sortant de ma torpeur. J’ai tourné lentement la tête vers ma mère qui se dirigeait vers le coffre de la voiture, je me suis libérée de ma ceinture de sécurité avant de sortir à mon tour. Ma mère a sorti un sac en papier du coffre et me l’a tendu, je l’ai attrapé tandis qu’elle refermait le coffre et qu’elle se précipitait à l’intérieur de la voiture.

« -Salut les Black de ma part ! Passe une bonne journée ma chérie ! »

Je lui aurais bien proposé de venir avec moi pour saluer la famille Black mais comme à chaque fois, elle refuserait. Ma mère avait peur des gens, ou du moins, elle ne les aimait pas. Ma mère sortait très rarement dehors, et si elle était obligée de le faire, comme aujourd’hui, elle préférait ne pas rentrer en contact avec quelque forme de vie humaine.  
Les Black n’étaient pas des humains, mais cela, tout le monde le savait depuis longtemps.

Cela faisait presque vingt ans déjà que les extraterrestres avaient pointé le bout de leur nez pour prendre la terre aux humains, mais cela avait échoué et notamment grâce aux Black qui étaient plutôt connus dans la région. Malgré le fait qu’ils soient vus comme des héros, cela n’empêchait pas les autres d’être distant, après tout je pouvais comprendre, vingt ans, ce n’était rien, on ne savait rien d’eux et l’équilibre qui s’était instauré entre les extraterrestres et les humains était encore très fragile.

On savait tous que tout pouvait repartir à n’importe quel moment. Les rebelles au sein des quatre espèces extraterrestres - Luxens, Arums, Hybrides et Origins- ne cessaient d’attaquer et de se faire entendre pour gagner des partisans. Mais aucun groupe n’avait réussi à sortir du lot, pas encore du moins. Il y avait aussi des attentats de groupe terroristes contre l’existence des extraterrestres, ils faisaient en sorte de frapper là où cela faisait mal.

Certains disaient que ses terroristes étaient à la solde du président des États-Unis et d’autres dirigeants affluaient, les gouvernements avaient nié les faits mais sans complètement réussir à taire les rumeurs.

En bref, c’était compliqué, le climat n’était pas au beau fixe même si ces cinq dernières années, les choses s’étaient un peu calmées.

J’avais toujours un peu du mal à croire que mon meilleur ami, que je connaissais depuis le collège, n’était pas humain, et que sa famille m’acceptait comme l’une des leurs alors que nous n’étions pas de la même espèce. Les Black étaient vraiment des gens bien et j’étais plus qu’heureuse de les compter dans ma vie, même si parfois, la réalité me revenait en pleine face.

J’ai grimpé les escaliers qui menaient au perron et j’ai levé le poing pour toquer mais la porte s’est ouverte sans que je n’aie eu le temps de me manifester. Surprise, j’ai observé Dalia qui affichait le même air que moi. Elle m’a parcouru rapidement du regard avant de me sourire gentiment, je n’ai pas su lui rendre la pareille, complètement éblouie par sa beauté.

Adam avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de sortir avec une fille pareille. Contrairement à ce que son physique laissait paraître, Dalia était cent pour cent humaine, c’était la première fille avec qui Adam se mettait sérieusement en couple, cela faisait déjà quatre mois maintenant. Au début, j’avais cru que c’était encore une fille qui utiliserait Adam juste comme un jouet de décoration, comme d’habitude, mais celle-là, cette fille…Elle était en or, elle brillait, pas dans le sens littérale du terme, comme les Luxens, mais elle m’éblouissait.

C’était le genre de fille qui me faisait douter de ma propre sexualité, j’étais un peu jalouse de Adam mais j’étais sincèrement heureuse pour lui. Lui qui n’avait pas arrêté de me répéter encore et encore qu’il n’aurait jamais de petite copine durant tout le collège et nos deux premières années de lycée en passant tout son temps à repousser les filles qui s’approchaient, voilà qu’il se lançait dans sa première vraie relation. Je ne pouvais qu’être heureuse pour lui et pour elle, tout avait l’air de bien se passer.

Bizarrement, j’aurais cru que Adam me parlerait de Dalia à longueur de journée, mais ce n’était pas le cas, pas de lui-même en tout cas, c’était moi qui devais toujours lui tirer les verres du nez.

Moi qui comptais noyer mon célibat en vivant leur amour par procuration, c’est raté !

Adam avait décidément perdu de son humour en grandissant, c’était vraiment exaspérant.

« -Est-ce que tu es en train de baver, là ? »

J’ai sursauté, clignant des yeux en me rendant compte que Dalia n’était plus face à moi et que c’était un Adam torse nu qui l’avait remplacé. Je me suis tournée, scrutant Dalia de dos qui s’éloignait. J’ai lâché un soupir d’exaspération avant de fusiller mon meilleur ami du regard.

« -Cache moi cette horreur ! »

J’ai feint une moue de dégoût qui a fait rouler des yeux Adam.

Je ne savais pas comment il faisait, il avait toujours eu tendance à perdre ses habits, surtout ses hauts. Sa mère, Katy Black, disait qu’il tenait cette habitude de son père, ce qui était vrai puisqu’à chaque fois que je venais, père et fils étaient torse poils, à croire qu’ils faisaient partis d’une secte qui refusait de porter des hauts, un peu comme des demi-nudistes.

« -Avoue que je suis l’homme le plus beau que tu n’aies jamais vu ! »

J’ai fait mine de tourner de l’œil, il a secoué la tête avant de s’effacer pour me laisser entrer.

« -Ce n’est pas trop tôt, j’ai presque cru que tu allais me laisser dehors ! »

Il a amorcé un geste pour refermer la porte sur mon nez mais j’ai forcé le passage, je l’ai fusillé du regard tandis qu’il me riait au nez.

« -Imbécile ! »

Je suis entrée de force, lui donnant un coup dans son épaule en passant. Il a refermé la porte derrière moi avant de me suivre. J’ai fait comme chez moi, retirant ma petite veste et mes chaussures avant de me diriger vers le canapé où je me suis laissé tomber. Les parents d'Adam étaient en train de travailler, Daemon au gouvernement en tant que porte-parole du peuple Luxen, et Katy dans sa librairie.

Vu les cheveux décoiffés de mon ami et sa peau légèrement moite, lui et Dalia avaient dû en profiter.

« -ça sent la fornication, par ici, c’est un nouveau parfum ? »

Adam a choppé un coussin qu’il m’a balancé dans la gueule. J’ai poussé un grognement en donnant un coup de pied dedans, l’envoyant valser contre le mur.

« -Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’on accueille ses invités ! J’exige un jus de pomme et des cookies ! »

Adam s’est laissé tomber dans le fauteuil en face de moi.

« - Tu as des pieds et des mains alors, bouge ton cul. »

Ayant deviné qu’il allait me répondre cela, j’ai usé de ma technique ultime à laquelle il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister. J’ai fait une moue triste, sortant ma lèvre inférieure et en reniflant comme si je me retenais de pleurer. Je l’ai entendu jurer avant que je ne voie du coin de l’œil quelque chose venir vers moi, j’ai aussitôt relevé la tête pour attraper le verre et le cookie qui lévitait vers moi avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« -Je t’aime, mon petit alien. »

Il a marmonné dans sa barbe avant de sourire dans son poing quand mon verre a tremblé dans ma main, me renversant quelques gouttes de jus sur mon haut.  
J’ai grogné.

« -Tu trouves ça drôle, petit con ! »

J’ai trempé mes lèvres dans mon verre, sirotant le jus de pomme que Katy achetait toujours pour moi tandis que Adam allumait la télé sans bouger d’un iota, par sa simple volonté. C’était fascinant, même si maintenant, cela ne me faisait plus grand-chose. J’y étais tellement habituée depuis le temps.

Nous avons regardé un épisode de notre série en commun sur Netflix, Good Girls. J’aimais tellement cette série et j’étais si heureuse qu'il la regarde avec moi. Ce n’était pas vraiment son genre de série, mais à force de lui casser les oreilles et de le harceler, il avait fini par céder, et ce, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Une fois l’épisode fini, nous nous sommes préparés pour aller dans notre tanière qui n’était autre que le lac qui se trouvait dans la forêt. Adam m’avait raconté que c’était là-bas que sa mère et son père avaient eu leur premier « rendez-vous non-rendez-vous » et que depuis, ils avaient pour habitude de s’y rendre en été. Une tradition que l’on perpétuait chaque année quand on le pouvait, ce qui voulait dire presque tout le temps.

« -On aurait peut-être dû prendre Dalia avec nous, non ? »

Adam a haussé un sourcil.

« -Tu peux arrêter d’avoir un crush sur ma copine, s’il te plait ? Je trouve que je te laisse déjà bien enfreindre notre code de l’amitié.

-Un crush ? Sur elle ? Pfff, n’importe quoi ! »

Bon ok, j’étais peut-être un peu trop sur elle mais ce n’était pas ma faute, elle était si belle, si rayonnante, si intelligente et bonne, putain ! Non, décidément, ce monde n’avait aucune race. Pourquoi les beaux sortaient-ils toujours ensemble ?!

Laissez un peu pour les moches comme moi !

Adam a secoué la tête avant de se pencher en avant, je me suis empressée de me jeter sur son dos, sachant que pour lui, je ne pesais pas du tout soixante-dix kilos. C’était la seule personne qui me portait sans se plaindre, en fait, c’était la seule personne qui me portait tout court alors j’appréciais beaucoup ses moments, mon égo aussi, je devais l’admettre.

J’ai fermé les yeux, sachant que si je les gardais ouverts j’allais passer l’heure qui allait suivre à vomir tripes et boyaux. J’ai senti le vent sur ma peau, fouettant mon visage et emmêlant mes cheveux puis, quand j’ai ouvert les yeux, nous étions face au lac. Il s’est penché pour me laisser descendre, j’ai claqué un bisou baveux sur son épaule.

« -Merci Edward de la balade, mais je suis toujours team Jacob ! »

Adam a fait mine de sortir les crocs, j’ai ris avant de poser nos affaires sur l’herbe tandis que mon alien préféré retirait son jogging avant d’entrer dans l’eau. J’ai senti son regard sur moi alors que je me déshabillais, j’aurais eu honte sous les yeux de n’importe qui mais pas les siens.

Quand il me regardait, à travers ses yeux, je me sentais belle et je l’en remerciais chaque jour pour cela. J’espérais qu’un jour, je trouverais quelqu’un qui me regarderait de cette façon, avec du désir en plus, mais vu mes dix-sept ans de célibat, je commençais à perdre un peu espoir. Heureusement que dans notre groupe d’amis, je n’étais pas la seule célibataire car sinon je crois que j’aurais passé toutes mes nuits à pleurer.

Encore une fois, cela ne me dérangeait pas de finir seule, mais avoir un amoureux, quelqu’un qui me baisait chaque soir, c’était mieux.

Et qu’est-ce que je voulais baiser putain !

J’ai fini de me déshabiller et j’ai couru vers l’eau comme si j’avais le diable au cul avant de rejoindre Adam qui s’était éloigné, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je savais très bien ce qu’il tentait de faire mais je ne l’ai pas rejoint, préférant rester là où j’avais pied.

J’aimais nager mais…je ne savais pas vraiment nager, en fait si, comme tous les enfants, j’avais eu à subir des cours de natation et je m’en étais plutôt bien sorti mais depuis que j’avais prit conscience du nombre de mort noyés et que ma mère avait failli en faire partie dans son jeune âge, mon cerveau avait fait un blocage.

Et depuis, à chaque fois qu’on se trouvait ici, j’avais le droit à quelques minutes de forçage de la part de Adam qui tentait de faire disparaître ma peur mais qui n’arrivait à rien de plus que m’irriter. Lui, il ne pouvait pas se noyer puisqu’il ne respirait pas !

Alors que moi c’était « bye-bye ma belle ».

Je suis restée de mon côté, attendant patiemment qu’Adam se lasse, ce qu’il s’est produit puisque j’ai senti sa présence dans mon dos. Je me suis retournée, un sourcil levé.

« -Tu ne veux plus me noyer ? C’est bon ? »

Il semblait tendu. J’ai froncé les sourcils, suivant son regard vers la forêt.

« - Quelqu’un s’approche ? »

J’ai scruté les alentours, mais à part nous deux, il n’y avait personne. Est-ce qu’il tentait de me faire une blague ? Non, parce que c’était loin d’être drôle.

« -Adam ? »

Il a soudain saisi ma main et a usé de sa super-vitesse pour nous déplacer jusqu’à la petite surface de roche. J’ai posé ma main sur ma bouche, ressentant le besoin de vomir mais je me suis retenue du mieux que je le pouvais.

J’ai levé les yeux vers le dos d’Adam. Il se dressait debout, il scrutait l’horizon tout en serrant son collier d’obsidienne autour de son cou. Je n’avais pas remarqué qu’elle émettait une lueur.

Un ennemi. Ou du moins, un Arum se trouvait dans le coin d’après le peu de souvenir qu’il me restait de ce qu’il m’avait dit lorsque je lui avais demandé à quoi servait cette pierre.

« -Ce n’est peut-être pas un ennemi, Adam. »

Il m’a lancé un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule.

« -Il se serait montré si c’était le cas.

-Peut-être qu’il est perdu ? »

Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et mon envie de vomir ne se faisait que plus présente. Je me suis détournée de Adam, ne voulant pas lui infliger un spectacle aussi peu glamour. J’ai senti un coup de vent balayer mon dos, je me suis retournée et j’ai écarquillé les yeux, Adam se trouvait à la rive et il rassemblait rapidement nos affaires, je l’ai vu envoyer un message, sûrement à ses parents.

« -Adam ! Adam, reviens ici ! »

J’ai cru pendant un instant qu’il allait partir confronter l’Arum et c’était sûrement ce qu’il avait eu en tête mais en me regardant, et en m’entendant l’appeler, il avait fini par choisir la solution la plus intelligente, me rejoignant rapidement avec nos affaires sous le bras. Je me suis empressée de me rhabiller, Adam m’a imité sans quitter la forêt des yeux.

« -Mais qu’est-ce qu’il fiche, ce connard ? Il nous surveille ? Pourquoi ? »

La situation le dépassait complètement, il était nerveux, n’arrêtant pas de me jeter des coups d’œil, comme si je risquais de disparaître. Nous sommes restés un long moment sur ce bout de rocher, sans que l’Arum daigne bouger. Il semblait prêt à rester là où il était, et ce, peu importe le temps que cela prenait. Adam a fait de son mieux pour rester là où il était, j’ai même dû le rattraper alors qu’il s’apprêtait à y aller. J’avais presque dû pleurer pour qu’il finisse par s’asseoir près de moi. Adam avait donc harcelé ses parents de messages, son père nous avait ordonné de rester là où nous étions tandis que nous n’avions reçu aucune nouvelle de la part de Katy.

Pitié, qu’il ne lui soit rien arrivé, seigneur, faites qu’il ne lui soit rien arrivé.

Un cri, au loin, un cri de douleur suprême qui m’a hérissé les poils de tout le corps. Adam s’est empressé de me prendre dans ses bras.

« - C’est le cri de l’Arum. Ferme les yeux. »

Je me suis exécutée alors que le vent soufflait à toute vitesse autour de moi.

« -Adam ! »

Je me suis sentis quitter les bras d’Adam et j’ai sentis des bras plus frêles mais tout aussi puissant me prendre et le vent s’est remis à souffler dans mes cheveux. Je n’ai pas osé ouvrir les yeux jusqu’à ce que tout s’arrête. Quand j’ai retrouvé la terre, j’ai ouvert les yeux, me tournant pour rencontrer le regard de Ashley, la cousine de Adam.

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

-Une attaque d’un groupe d’Arum. Oncle Daemon nous a prévenu que vous étiez coincés, désolés de vous avoir fait attendre, nous aussi nous étions observés et on a dû se battre pour vous rejoindre.

-Tes parents sont aussi là-bas ?

-Oui, mais ne t’en fait pas, tout est sous contrôle. »

J’ai regardé autour de moi et j’ai eu la surprise de reconnaître ma rue, nous étions face à ma maison.

« -Rentre chez toi, on te tiendra au courant. »

J’ai à peine eu le temps d’ouvrir la bouche qu’elle avait déjà disparu.

Je suis entrée chez moi, la boule au ventre. Le soleil était en train de se coucher. Ma mère et mon père étaient dans le salon, je les ai rapidement salués avant de foncer dans ma chambre, mon frère sortait des toilettes, il m’a salué brièvement d’un mouvement de tête avant de replonger sur l’écran de son téléphone.

Tout semblait si normal autour de moi, pourtant, quelque chose d’horrible se profilait à l’horizon. J’avais peur, peur pour eux, peur pour nous. Surtout pour eux, je savais qu’il existait une trace mais cela ne me concernait pas étant donné que Adam n’avait pas eu à me guérir. J’espérais qu’il allait bien, lui et sa famille. Surtout sa mère. Daemon était loin et il mettrait une heure minimum pour venir, même à vitesse maximum. Ils étaient venus nous chercher, mais Katy ?

Non, ils avaient dû y aller…  
Ou pas…

Je savais que Katy était forte, mais devant combien d’ennemis se tenait-elle ? Je n’étais qu’une humaine, je ne serais qu’un poids pour elle mais je voulais juste m’assurer qu’elle allait bien. Un coup d’œil, et je me casserais en courant. J’ai prévenu Adam par SMS avant de sortir de chez moi par derrière. Je me suis dirigée en courant vers la librairie Kitten’s Book, à bout de souffle, j’ai ralenti le pas en m’apercevant que la porte d’entrée était grande ouverte. Je me suis approchée prudemment de la baie vitrée, des livres étaient au sol, réduit en mille morceaux. Mon cœur s’est mis à saigner avant que mon sang ne se glace dans mes veines en voyant une ombre se mouvoir.

J’ai eu la vision de Katy souriante en me faisant des cookies, en me prenant dans ses bras. C’était comme une deuxième mère pour moi. Comme ma famille. Je l’aimais de tout mon cœur, je ne pouvais pas juste m’enfuir en courant sans m’assurer qu’elle était vivante.

Me l’imaginer morte…Mon Dieu, je n’osais même pas l’imaginer.

Je suis entrée dans la libraire rapidement, m’empressant de me cacher derrière une étagère. Je me suis déplacée prudemment, en faisant de mon maximum pour ne pas faire de bruit et lentement, j’ai plongé mon regard dans celui de la créature qui m’avait visiblement entendu. J’ai aussitôt libéré tout l’air que je retenais depuis quelques minutes.

« -Tu es vivante ! »

Elle a ouvert la bouche et je me suis empressée de la prendre dans mes bras.

« -Tu n’aurais pas dû venir, cela aurait été dangereux ! »

J’ai haussé les épaules.

« -Au fond de moi, j’avais tout de suite su que tu aurais dead ça, chacal ! »

Elle a ri en secouant la tête avant de me serrer plus fort contre elle. Quand je me suis reculée, j’ai regardé tout autour de moi avec un sourire triste.

« -Tu as besoin d’aide ?

-Cela ne serait pas de refus. »

Nous avons échangé un sourire avant de nous mettre tristement au travail, à chaque livre que je ramassais, je sentais les larmes me venir aux yeux. J’aimais tellement les livres, même plus que les êtres humains, cette librairie, j’y passais plus de temps que sous mon propre toit, alors, voir ce ravage, cela ne pouvait que me faire du mal. Je n’osais imaginer la peine que devait ressentir Katy qui avait passé des années dans ce lieu, à y travailler et à l'entretenir.

Nous étions concentrées sur notre changement, si bien que j’ai sursauté en entendant le nom de Katy résonner.

« - Katy ! »

Daemon Black, s’est empressé de foncer sur sa femme. Cette dernière a juste eu le temps de poser le livre qu’elle avait entre les mains avant de se retrouver broyer dans les bras de son mari. Presque aussitôt, Adam est apparu lui aussi, j’ai juste eu le temps de me cacher avant que ce dernier ne rejoigne ses parents. S’il me voyait ici, il se montrerait moins compréhensif que sa mère.

« -J’ai eu tellement peur pour vous…Mon Dieu…Je vais me mettre en congé. »

Je me suis retenue de rire, continuant de me diriger vers la sortie lentement, très lentement.

Ne fais pas de bruit, pitié, pas de bruit.

« -Bon…Il faut que j’aille voir ma petite humaine. Elle doit être morte de trouille, cachée sous son lit à prier tous les Dieux qui existent pour que l’on soit en vie. »

Madame Black a ri et instinctivement, j’ai su que c’était le moment de me taper le plus gros sprint de ma vie.

« -Non, tu sous-estimes ta petite humaine, elle a beaucoup plus de couilles que tu l’imagines. »

Il y a eu un blanc qui a duré une poignée de seconde.

« -Attends…ne me dis pas que… »

Il savait.  
Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Je me suis redressée et je me suis mise à courir le plus vite possible à l’extérieur, jamais de ma vie je n’avais couru aussi vite, j’avais bien manqué de trébucher à cause des livres sur mon passage mais j’ai tenu bon, me rattrapant au dernier moment à un meuble avant de sortir de la librairie. Mais bien évidemment, ma vitesse ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec celle de Adam qui m’a rattrapé sans grand effort. Il m’a inspecté des pieds à la tête avant de soupirer de soulagement en voyant que j’étais saine et sauve, mais cela n’a fait que croître sa colère déjà bien présente.

« -Espèce d’imbécile, qu’est-ce qui t’as pris de sortir de chez toi ?! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir ?! Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?! »

Il a continué de me hurler dessus, se fichant bien d’attirer le regard des passants. Il avait l’air complètement fou furieux, j’aurais pu rire s’il ne me faisait pas aussi peur. C’était la première fois qu’il me hurlait dessus de cette manière, j’avais l’impression qu’il avait envie de me frapper et de me prendre dans ses bras en même temps. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, il ouvrait et fermait nerveusement les poings, il grinçait tellement les dents et il avait la mâchoire si serré que, durant un bref instant, j’avais cru que sa mâchoire allait se disloquer.

Quand il a fini, à bout de souffle, je l’ai pris dans mes bras.

« -Tu as fini de me hurler dessus ?

-Non…

-Ça va ? Tu n’es pas blessé ?

-Non…Je vais bien. 

-Tant mieux. »

Nous sommes restés un petit moment comme ça, à nous tenir dans les bras l’un l’autre sans qu' aucun de nous ne dise quoi que se soit. J’ai fini par me reculer à contre-cœur.  
« -Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Tu dois être fatigué toi aussi. »

Il a hoché la tête mais a néanmoins insisté pour me raccompagner chez moi.

« -Qui étaient-ils ? Que voulaient-ils ?

-Ils cherchaient à faire venir mon père afin de le capturer. C’était un petit groupe de rebelles, tu sais, ceux qui ne veulent pas vivre avec les humains, ils voulaient sans doute forcer les Luxens à prendre les armes et encourager ceux qui prévoyaient déjà de le faire. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement pour donner du courage aux Arums, mon père étant le plus fort de son espèce. Ce ne sont que des suppositions, ils n’ont pas voulu parler, mais ils se sont montrés insistant pour savoir où était mon père.

-Tu ne penses pas qu’ils étaient plus ?

-C’est sûrement le cas, mais pour envoyer si peu d’hommes pour une si grande mission, cela m’étonnerait qu’ils soient vraiment beaucoup plus.

-Ah moins que cela ne soit qu’une mise en garde, qu’on sache que l’on n’a une menace au-dessus de la tête, une épée de Damoclès prête à nous trancher la gorge. »

Adam m’a lancé un regard amusé.

« -Tu lis trop de livres, aucun méchant digne de ce nom ne ferait ça. C’est complètement débile.

-Ah…J’aurais fait ça moi.

\- C’est parce que tu es un méchant Leader Price. »

J’ai éclaté de rire, préférant en rire plutôt que d’en pleurer. En arrivant devant chez moi, j’ai senti mon sang se glacer dans mes veines en voyant ma mère m’attendre sur le bas de la porte. Elle était drôlement en colère, il lui a suffit d’un simple regard pour me faire comprendre que j’allais passer une sale semaine.

« -Promis, je t’enverrais une lettre avec une cuillère dedans pour que tu puisses creuser un trou depuis sa cellule.

-Ne te fatigues pas, je vais tout droit à l’échafaud. Dis à mon chat que je l'ai aimé, tu veux.

-Mais tu n’as pas de chat.

-Alors, adoptes en un et dis-le-lui. »

Il est parti, le sourire aux lèvres alors que je faisais maintenant face à ma mère.

Je vais prendre cher.


End file.
